ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Sturdy Pyxis
Red Sturdy Pyxides are a type of treasure chest dropped off defeated enemies in Abyssea. These chests contain Abyssea Lights and are useful in upgrading and refining the spoils obtained by subsequent defeated enemies. How To Open #Upon examining this particular type of chest you are given the target "air pressure" range necessary to unlock the chest. Using a mechanism that allows only for rough adjustments instead of exact ones, you must get the chest's air pressure value to land within the specified range of pressure for the chest to open. (If the player that delivers the killing blow to an enemy possesses any "Abyssites of Acumen", any red pyxides that drop as a result of his kills will have their required pressure range slightly expanded for each abyssite possessed.) #You are given options to either increase or decrease the current air pressure. Your options are presented to you in three tier strengths for either increasing or decreasing the current air pressure, leaving six options to choose from. #The actual increase or decrease in air pressure is dependent on the number of notches the lever is pushed, as well as the current description of the chest mechanism. This description may change after each adjustment of the air pressure. #You are given a limited number of attempts to adjust the air pressure (5). #Upon landing in the correct air pressure range, the chest will open and yield its reward automatically to all party members. *Adjusting the pressure by 1, 2, or 3 notches adjusts the pressure by 10, 20, and 30 points respectively, with a random amount added to the value depending on the status of the mechanism controlling the pressure adjustment. *This status can change with each time the pressure is adjusted. *The description of the adjustment mechanism will be one of the following: The mechanism appears to be in good nick, The sound of air escaping is faintly audible, The mechanism's adjuster lever rattles fitfully, The mechanism is silent to the point of eeriness. **When it appears to be in good nick, a random value between 0-5 points will be added to the adjustment. **When the sound of air escaping is faintly audible, a random value between 0-10 points will be added. **When the adjustment lever rattles fitfully, a random value between 0-15 points will be added. **When it is silent to the point of eeriness, a random value between 0-30 points will be added. Contents All seven varieties of Abyssea Lights are potentially available from Red Sturdy Pyxides, each type providing a unique benefit to the player. Their effects are as follows: * Pearlescent: All sturdy pyxides will appear with greater frequency. Caps at 230. * Ruby: Red pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. Caps at 255. * Azure: Blue pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. Caps at 255. * Amber: Gold pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. Caps at 255. * Golden: The adventurer will gain experience at an increased rate. Caps at 200. * Silvery: The adventurer will gain cruor at an increased rate. Caps at 200. * Ebon: The adventurer will gain experience and cruor at an increased rate. Caps at 200. Multiple colors can be obtained at once, and each color will grow in intensity the more you acquire, granting even greater benefits. Which types of light are available to you from red pyxides depend on the quality of the chest, which is in turn determined by the value of ruby light attained by the party member inflicting killing blows on enemies. Sturdy Pyxides come in 5 "tiers" of quality. The tiers for red pyxides may contain the following lights (point values of lights in parentheses): Tier 1: *Faint pearlescent (5) *Faint ruby (8) *Faint azure (8) *Faint amber (8) Tier 2: *Mild pearlescent (10) *Mild ruby (16) *Mild azure (16) *Mild amber (16) Tier 3: *Strong pearlescent (15) *Strong ruby (32) *Strong azure (32) *Strong amber (32) *Faint golden (5) *Faint silvery (5) *Faint ebon (1) Tier 4: *Intense ruby (64) *Intense azure (64) *Mild golden (10) *Mild silvery (10) *Mild ebon (2) Tier 5: *Strong golden (15) *Strong silvery (15) *Strong ebon (3) Red pyxides are the only way to receive golden and silvery lights, making these chests crucial for obtaining ideal EXP and cruor rates. Ebon lights can also be received by defeating NMs, at a rate of 1 point per NM. Note that upon reaching the higher tiers of red pyxides, certain lights become unavailable. If a player wishes to build his azure light via red pyxides, care must be taken to not get so much ruby light that his red pyxides become predominantly of the tier 5 variety, from which azure light cannot be obtained. Strangely, there is no "intense" amber light, nor pearlescent, to be found in the tier 4 boxes. See the Abyssea Lights page for more details. category:Abyssea